1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable connector assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to cable connector assemblies with integrated light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Background Art
System-in-package (SiP) devices are often desirable in many circuit applications due to increased functionality, high performance, and compact form factor. In particular, because of their compact size, SiP devices may be directly integrated into connector modules, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, to provide additional functionality while retaining the size footprint of a standard cable. Maintaining a slim connector profile may be particularly important for compatibility with tightly spaced connection ports, such as USB ports that may be grouped closely together on a laptop or another mobile device.
One example of providing additional functionality is embedding light emitting diodes (LEDs) as status indicators. For example, LEDs may indicate power status, data transfer status, error status, or any other condition, allowing users to readily troubleshoot potential issues and to confirm proper cable operation. LEDs may also emit visible or non-visible light for other uses besides status indicators, for example to send infrared remote control signals, to transfer optical data, to detect motion or position, or to detect the presence of smoke or other hazardous conditions.
However, it is difficult to obtain sufficient visibility of the LEDs outside of the connector module. One option is to use a transparent or semitransparent plastic hood for the connector module to permit light transmission. However, given the relatively deep embedding of the LEDs within the connector module, the poor optical transmission properties of the plastic housing, and the presence of metallic shielding for grounding and protection, the LEDs may be difficult to identify due to low light intensity and restricted viewing angles. Additionally, the transparent plastic hood may expose the inner wiring and construction of the module, which may be aesthetically undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to integrate LEDs of a SiP device into a connector module while providing high outside visibility of the LEDs.